Useful Websites
Listed below is some of the most used league of legends website for checking summoner stats, learning, news, counters and more. Personal Stats (Summoner Information) * [http://lolcounter.gg LoLCounter.GG] - This website gives all the Champion info you could want with counterpicks, general counters, counter tips, counter chat, counter bans and more. (Its currently in BETA and looking for players to insert data.) * [https://lolporo.com LoL Poro] - This site calculates your champion MMR and Ranking MMR, has its own specific ranking for summoners champions and alot more. It also has a nice feature of when creating a account you can join all your accounts stats together and view your overall win rate and KDA with all your accounts. * Jungle Toolkit - This site has a live game lookup, a replay system and gank scores. A very good jungling site. * LoL Planner - It allows a team to make their plays before a game. * Offmeta - For those days when you feel like playing but don't know which champion to pick. * [https://op.gg/ OP.GG] - A site that is mainly used to calculate yours or some other players MMR. You can also use it to check your stats or of other players and you can use it to spectate pro players and view rankings. * LolProfile - Is similar to opgg it offers summoners history, champions stats, live games and more. * Quickfind - It gives you details about every game. It also shows their wins and loses in their placement matches. It shows the Ranked League decay and shows stats for every champion you've playing in ranked. Overall it's a good startup site for begginers. * WardScore - Shows how well you ward in comparison to people who play other roles! * LoLNexus - Gives you live details a game that is in progress. It comes in handy for checking out your opponents. * [http://www.lolking.net/ LoLKing] - A very good site with a cool design. The site contains contest, charts, streams, champions, 3D models, leaderboards and champion guides. * [http://www.lolskill.net/ LolSkill] - This site has a more in-depth summoner stats website. It shows your specific ranking on certain champions and has a calculated win chance % for each game. * Lol-mmr.com - Lets you find out your champion MMR and Ranking MMR. * of Legends(http://www.decayoflegends.com/) - Lets you find out how much time you have before your account decays. * Wasted on LoL - A fun site to see how much time you have wasted on LoL. * LoLSpectator - Lets you spectate games on Mac / Windows. Best of all it lets you spectate EVERYONE. * Triumph.gg - Lets you analyze matches played, viewing average enemy ranking, players performance ranking, match overall statistics and more. * LoL Alytics - Allows you to search you summoner profile, view recent history and champions stats and more. * LoLwiz - LoLwiz is a overwolf in-game overlay which shows stats about your team mates and opponents, optimal build paths, etc and currently replaces a few other tools. * Mobalytics - Mobalytics is an upcoming site that is currently in closed beta. They aim to condense your match performance into several key areas, such as fighting, warding, etc, and give you a score for each. This allows you to see which areas you need to improve. They also give advice for each category as well as helpful videos. * LoLPredict - You can enter picks as they happen in champ select and it will tell you what the optimal next pick is. It also has % chance to win and post game stats too. * Matchup.gg - Matchup.gg allows you to search a summoner or champion and will tell you the best items to buy vs the match up and when to buy. It also tells you the order you should lever you ability's up. * Whatismymmr - Whatismymmr lets summoner search there accounts mmr and will let you know Ranked Distribution. * [http://privacy.riotgames.com/ Riot Games Privacy] - Riot Games Privacy allows you to check how much money you have spent on league of legends and other info such as games played in certain mods and etc. * Mastery Points - Mastery Points shows the top ranked players with the highest Master Points on champions and allows you to search your mastery point data. * Poroscience - Poroscience is a website that shows achievements completed and to complete still. Its a interesting website and mostly for fun. Champion Stats & Bans & Counters * [http://lolcounter.gg LoLCounter.GG] - This website gives all the Champion info you could want with counterpicks, general counters, counter tips, counter chat, counter bans and more. (Its currently in BETA and looking for players to insert data.) * League of Graphs - This is a site containing stats for champions. It also has replays and rankings. * LoLClass - Very good looking site with very good guides from LCS players. * LoL Alytics - Gives you analyzed data from over 20 million platinum + players on there champions and tier list of current champions. Builds * League of Legends Math - This website Optimizes items using complex algorithm's to calculate the best League of Legends Champion builds. * LoLBuilder - LoLBuilder.net is an exciting new tool that brings you the best builds from the worlds best League of Legends players in both the diamond and challenger leagues. * [http://www.probuilds.net/ Pro Builds] - A very helpful site that does not only contain builds from LCS players. It also shows you the most played champions. * Championify - Championify is a little program that downloads all the recent item sets from popular websites like Champion.gg and imports them in to your League of Legends to use within game! * LoLPro- Another site similar to SoloMid which contains guides. You can compare or mix their guides with SoloMid and find the ultimate guide for a certain champion. * [http://www.mobafire.com/ MobaFire] - A site that contains build and guides. It also contains tournaments, forums and streams. * Metalol.net - This website provides builds based on tier list and champions. * Ultimate-Bravery - This website tests your bravery, it allows you to choice a champion and it will give you a random build to try in game. * LoL Sumo - LOLSumo is a real-time companion app for League of Legends it provides Guides, build orders and crucial information about your match. * MetaSrc - MetaSrc provides the latest meta builds for champions providing items, runes and masteries. * Korean Builds - Korean Builds offers players with builds from top level Korean players it also gives you the choice of multiple builds for champion roles. News/LCS/Pro Scene * [http://www.lolesports.com Riot e-Sports] - Official Riot e-Sports site that contains all LCS games and much more statistics about the Pro Scene. * Liquid Legends - A site that contains articles on all the latest news in LoL. * Summoners-Inn.de - A German site for LoL news. * [http://www.surrenderat20.net/ Surrender at 20] - The best website for news about LoL. Upcoming patches, skins, champions etc. A good way to stay tuned to what's new. * Yordl - Set up a wishlist of champions and skins and it e-mails you when they go on sale. Also tracks sales. * Fragbite.se - E-sports news in Swedish. * LoL-Goldper10 - There is a section for guides, break-downs of professional play, top tier content creators, great translated content, among other things. * NerfPlz - Just a regular new site for League of Legends which has some pretty good advantages you should check out. * LoLPortal - Another news site. The difference between this one and the other two is that this site has the top ranked teams in the world which is cool. * [http://lol.esportspedia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki eSportspedia] - You can use this site to learn more about the LCS. * LoL-Esports Express - A nice site to find out about all major and minor news in LoL. * EpicSkillshot YouTube Pro Videos - Epicskillshot is a great channel to visit if you're looking to find videos of pro games from the various leagues across the world. * Stage.gg - Stage.gg provides viewers with schedules, stats, and Vods for eSport matches. * Blitz Esports - Blitz Esports offers latest new on league of legends and provides high quality eSports content. * Esportswikis - You can use this site to learn more about the LCS, CS and Pro players. * Yahoo Esports - Yahoo Esports provides it users with the latest new and information with in the Esports scene. * Mais Esports - Mais Esports is a Brazilian Esports website that offers the latest news within the Esports scene. * Best.gg - Best.gg is created by op.gg. It gives viewers advanced details into players rating and ranking, team standings, live games and more for the top pro teams. * The Score Esports - The Score Esports is another eSports website that provides viewers with latest news with in the eSports Scene and latest team standings. Guides and League Information * LoL Training House - LoL Training House is a community of 2059 League of Legends players looking for mentors, mentees, training partners or duo partners. * Skill Capped - A site that help your improve your skills with useful guides. * Leaguepedia - A wikipedia dedicated to LoL. This wiki is more focused on the Pro Scene. * League Wikia - Another wiki site that is a slightly better option then Wikipedia. If you want to find out something about LoL then i recommend to search it on this site. * Summoner School - A subreddit for all of the new summoners. * LoL Coaching - A site that allows players to find a coach and to improve their game. * www.leagueresearch.com - League research contains streams from twitch.tv and azubu.tv and it combines them all. * Skin and Champions sales - Contains when are Riot going to put champions and skins on sale. * SkinSpotlights YouTube - This YouTube channel offers to its views the latest skin spotlights. * LoL-Wallpapers - lol-wallpapers offers its viewers access to all splash arts in best quality and also many other artworks as well. Replay Softwares * Aof.gg - A replay software which records games automatically and converts them into a downloadable file to watch on your pc. * LeagueReplays - A very good replay software which has a death recap and also has summoner information while you're in game with a click of a button. * BaronReplays - Another good replay software. * SkinsSpotlight Replay - Another replay software. * Plays.tv - A replay software that records the best plays during a game. * [http://store.overwolf.com/app/Overwolf-Replay_HUD Overwolf Replay] - Record your game, replay your kills, and analyze your deaths to master your playing skills. * [http://www.jist.tv Jist.tv] - A replay website that allows you to make highlights of a game or a full game and then watch it online. YouTube Guides * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWNF7FKEXS7z8u9KZ9rV_Ew Sakeios Guides] - This YouTubers channel contains some excellent content for league of legends players wanting to improve he has really in depth guides on how to play the game and improve. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9U_UPJLasfZYZ0icNI0vBg FoxdropLoL Be Better at League] - This YouTube channel explains and helps players to be better league players. * Phylol - Phylol's videos often contain some of the most interesting and insightful looks into the smaller, more nuanced parts of the game. * gbay99 - Gbay is also a popular YouTuber that releases videos mostly on Solo Queue and also plenty of tips on climbing rank. * Duffman319 - Duffman319 offers viewers with guides and content to help you improve with a certain role. * Unswlolsoc - Unswlolsoc offers viewers with a series of guides and content to help them improve as a player with in league of legends. * [https://www.youtube.com/user/lastshadow9 LS] - LS offers viewers with videos of coaching lesson he has done, user can learn alot from watching these coaching lesson. * Arcsecond - Arcsecond provides viewers with tips for a wide variety of play style and way to improve with in the game. * SoloRenektonOnly - SoloRenektonOnly plays top lane and shows players how they can improve and play as a top laner. * Midbeast - Midbeastplays creates quick 3 minute videos on average explaining how to play certain champions and improve. Official Riot * www.leagueoflegends.com - Official League of Legends site. * League of Legends YouTube - Official YouTube channel of League of Legends. * Riot Games Support YouTube - A support channel which is not official but has good tutorials about LoL. * Riot Games Support Contact - A offical support page for league of legends. * LoL e-Sports Youtube - Official YouTube channel about the LCS. * LoL Esports - Official site about the LCS. * LoL Twitch - Official Twitch channel of League of Legends. * Riot API for developers - Official Riot API. * Automated Troubleshooting - Patch up your PC or mollify your Mac with simple fixes to some of League’s most pervasive tech issues.